


Joy to the World

by ayyyywhatsup



Series: Joy to the World [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, I couldn't help myself sorry, M/M, MAKKACHIN IS ALIVE AND WELL IN THIS I THINK I WOULD CRY IF SHE WASNT, Overuse of italics, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tiny bit of Angst, a/b/o dynamics, alpha yuuri, italics are yuuri's thoughts, mentions of phichit - Freeform, omega viktor, well only a sentence kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8676178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayyyywhatsup/pseuds/ayyyywhatsup
Summary: Just an average, domestic day in the lives of the Katsuki-Nikiforov household. Fluff to the extreme, set after the Grand Prix Final.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I JUST WANTED OMEGA VIKTOR OK DONT HATE ME (also I have no idea how the skating world works either so bear with me)(also italics are when yuuri is thinking!)

_Sometimes Yuuri feels like he has it all. Not only did he place second in the Grand Prix Final (Phitchit won first of course), his boyfriend and ex (?) coach Viktor had decided to stay and live with him in Japan. However there were days where he felt insecure, since he re-entered the skating world only to leave as soon as he came, it felt like he wasn't giving his all._

_Weren't comebacks supposed to lead to a first place victory?_

_Who would make such a big deal of getting back into competetive skating just to win second?_

_Did he just completely waste his time when he knew he would never win?_

_Nonetheless, Yuuri was incredibly thankful to have the support from his family and friends, and of course, Viktor. **His** Viktor. Viktor who was so sweet and patient when it came to building up Yuuri's confidence and working with his anxiety. Viktor, who never pushed too far, who always met him halfway whenever he was ready. His Viktor who really stuck the thought in his head that just because he didn't like a stereotypical alpha would, it didn't mean that he was weak in any sense. His Viktor, his beautiful Viktor, who was so incredibly flawed and selfish at times, but Yuuri thinks that it just makes him so beautifully human. Yuuri thinks of how he would gladly fight the world if he asked him to. (Thankfully he never did, Yuuri was always a bit of a pacifist)_

_Sometimes, Yuuri likes to think he has it all._

Yuuri decided today he would treat himself to a nice practice session at Yukko's ice rink. Even though he no longer skated competitively, he still liked to practice in his spare time. After the Grand Prix, Yuuri finally put his degree to good use, and got a job teaching english to elementary school kids. It was hard and terrifying at first, with most of the staff prejudiced against him for being an alpha working with small children, but with the (mainly) positive feedback from his students, and the little kisses Viktor gave before work, Yuuri found himself growing to love seeing his students grow and learn. Some of the beta teachers even began warming up to him, finding out that Yuuri was a huge teddy bear despite his alpha status. Yuuri was also proud to say that he even befriended one of the omega teachers all on his own without Viktor's help (when he found out about Yuuri's situation at school he visited during his lunch break and not so subtly sent glares at everyone who looked him the wrong way while simultaneously managing to look so cute and hot at the same time). 

After a long practice, Yuuri finally went home, calling out for Viktor to see if he was anywhere in the inn, only to be surprised to see a lump on the floor in front of the tv move at the noise. "Yuuri~ You're home, I thought you would never return!" Viktor called out from under a mess of blankets (and was that Makacchin?) in the living room. 

Yuuri let out an amused sigh and shook his head, _I guess some things never change_ , "I called you remember? To tell you I was going to be late from practicing at the studio?"

Viktor popped his head out from the blankets, hair messy and eyes sleepy, "I know, but you never know Yuuri, what if your kids took you away? Then what would I be?" Viktor whined while rolling on to his back to look up at Yuuri, "I would be Viktor the lonely omega who lost his alpha to a bunch of seven year olds!" 

Yuuri couldn't help but roll his eyes and chuckle at Viktor's antics, and went to lay down between him and Makacchin. "Or you would be Viktor Nikiforov, Russia's greatest ice skater, you silly, what have you told me about placing more worth in myself huh? You should follow your own advice sometime," Yuuri said pointedly. He looked over at Viktor, who had a light blush on his face, and continued, "And trust me Viktor, I doubt a bunch of _seven_ year olds could keep me from you," he said while petting Makacchin's head. "Well actually, sometimes I feel like I can't tell the difference between you and my students so I guess I wouldn't miss you too badly," Yuuri joked.

Viktor lazily rolled over onto Yuuri's chest, and blinked up at him sleepily, "Oh Yura, you never fail to show me your love, even when-"

"You're mocking me aren't you?" Yuuri interrupted while moving his hand from Makacchin to brush some strands of hair from Viktor's face. Makacchin let out a small bark and scampered off to a different room in the inn. _Probably off to find mom,_ Yuuri thought. 

Viktor let out a huff, unamused from being interrupted and said, "Of course I am, but only because you're so cruel to me, even Makacchin has run away to hide from mean Yuuri!" Viktor then closed his eyes and nuzzled into Yuuris neck, "But enough about your cruelty, how was your day hmm?"

Yuuri didn't know what came over him, if it was the fact that he was so tired from today, or if Viktor was so cute it was funny, or both, but he let out this loud, shaking, boisterous laugh that startled both himself and Viktor. _Oh Viktor, even with your dramatics you manage to be the most endearing person I've ever met._ "Was it something I said?" Viktor asked, eyes crinkled with amusement and so much fondness that Yuuri felt himself blushing despite the fact that Viktor's sent even lewder looks his way before. Yuuri's only response was to pull a giggly Viktor even closer to his side, kissing the top of his head and rubbing a hand on his side. The two cuddled on the ground and talked about their days (One of Yuuri's students ate glue for the _fourth_ time that week, and Viktor swore on his life that Yurio accidentally called him 'papa' today during practice) for what felt like hours even though in reality only thirty minutes had passed. After their conversation turned into a comfortable silence, Yuuri couldn't help but think that these were the moments that he really wanted to enjoy. He wanted to savor the times where they were able to just get caught up in themselves, where all the worries of the world seemed to melt away in the moments that they shared together. It was moments like these where their titles, their status didn't matter. They weren't just school teacher Yuuri or ice skating coach Viktor, they weren't just alpha or omega, they were Viktor and Yuuri, and they were so in love and that was all that mattered.They fell into such a state of calmness that Yuuri didn't notice the brown blur running towards them.

"Oof! Makkachin!" Yuuri cried out as Makkachin ran to the side not occupied by Viktor and began licking his face, sending Yuuri into a fit of giggles. Yuuri reached out a hand to pet at Makkachin's face, to let her know that _yes I love you but I know you're here so can you please stop attacking my face now._ "I guess everyone wants a taste of you my little katsudon," Viktor giggled, nipping at his neck,"I don't blame her, you are absolutely delicious Yura". Yuuri blushed, feeling a little exasperated that even after all this time he wasn't used to Viktor's flirts and praises. 

"Oh Vitya, my precious omega, what am I going to do with you two?" Yuuri sighed, already knowing the answer. _Hopefully keep you for as long as you let me._

"Well Yuuri it would be nice if you took me to the onsen, I'm a little sore from yesterday and I think Makkachin needs a walk and would you mind making dinner I'm absolutely starving, ooh do you think Mari could make us some katsudon? I haven't had that in a while-"

"Victor?"

"Yes Yuuri?"

"Stop talking"

"Love you~"

_Sometimes, Yuuri likes to think he has it all_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Leave a like/ comment down below if you liked it and let me know if you want more! I was thinking of doing a series but idk up to you guys. Also how was the characterization? Were they too ooc? I kinda felt like they were but I'm not sure (/~\\)


End file.
